


Sith goes down on Polis Massa

by SmonksTheMuse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Non-Canonical Character Death, because he's a giant wrinkled dick, explicit manipulation of the midichlorians a la Darth Plagueis, that means Palpatine killed Padmé and stole her life force so that Vader could survive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmonksTheMuse/pseuds/SmonksTheMuse
Summary: Prompt from Pomrania on tumblr: "AU where Vader and Padme happen to be in the same medical facility or something; Padme still dies (explicitly killed by Sidious using Force-stuff), but Vader finds that HE HAS TWINS AND THUS SOMETHING TO LIVE FOR and immediately kills Sidious. Now he has two babies, no wife, no mentor/slavemaster, no friends, and an Empire."





	Sith goes down on Polis Massa

The beautiful, powerful, intimidating black armor he had meticulously designed was on Coruscant, as was the equipment necessary for integrating a life-support system into it. Where they needed to be was the Grand Republic Medical Facility - that name would have to change, now - but Lord Vader would not have made the trip; instead they flew the short distance to Polis Massa, a barren little planetoid whose medical center would have to do for now.

Padmé Amidala’s presence had been unexpected, but welcome, even though he knew Kenobi was likely skulking about as well, hiding his Force signature; but he couldn’t hide Padmé, or protect her as Sidious reached out and began to unravel the fitful, flickering thread of Life inside her, taking it apart strand by strand and wrapping each glowing filament around Vader’s own frayed thread, bolstering him and lending him strength stolen from his now-dying wife. Sidious could hardly keep from grinning. Oh, the delicious irony of it -

A siren blared, and a voice shouted over the intercom, “OB-GYNs and diagnostic droids to delivery room 2-L, we have a postpartum patient fading fast, cause unknown!”

Vader’s eyes snapped open, blue and bright, and he sucked in what must have been a painful breath. “Padmé?” he rasped.

“No, Lord Vader, she is not here, you must rest -” But he had sensed her presence, and was already fighting the restraints and the medical droids. “Padmé! Padmé!” He turned to Sidious, gold creeping across his irises as his ruined face twisted in hate; he knew what Sidious had done. He had sensed it, and the writhing, screaming, boiling fury that rolled off of him in thick waves was near-ecstasy to drink in.

Vader snarled and snapped and practically foamed at the mouth trying to escape the operating table. But with three limbs gone and such extensive burns to his body there was little he could do. Such unbridled yet impotent wrath was a sight to behold.

"Calm yourself, Lord Vader," he soothed. "You are - " Then he paused, and Vader froze as well.

She was gone. Padmé Amidala was dead.

And in the empty, quiet void where she had once been, two small, strong beacons of light cried out in unison.

Vader screamed back. _“BABIES!”_

Sidious hit the wall with a force no human body, not even that of Sith Lord, could survive.

And survive it he did not.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic and others can be found on my tumblr: vintage-smokestack.tumblr.com


End file.
